


Qualia

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Hi I’ve never written smut before, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, No plot whatsoever just a fair warning, Praise Kink, this is so self indulgent please forgive me for my sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akko still calls Chariot “Sensei” and her favorite toy is the cane.





	Qualia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is aged up, post graduation Akko/Chariot, even though Akko’s title for Chariot is Sensei. They’re both teaching together at Luna Nova. (Also, in Japan, it is standard to continue calling teachers “sensei” even when you are no longer actually their student, but let’s be real, I would’ve done it anyway)

Akko’s arms were pinned above her head, her body completely bare and burning hot, over sensitive to the draft that blew through the old walls of the school. The floor of their shared teacher’s quarters sticky with sweat beneath her knees, and as a particularly cruel magic writhed inside her deepest parts, enough to keep her dripping yet not enough to provide relief, a steadily growing amount of somewhat else. 

Chariot had smiled wide that morning, when she locked the collar and bound Akko to the wall, leaving to go teach her classes. Akko’s moans had echoed loud in the room, but not loud enough to be caught through the looking glass as Chariot informed the headmaster that Akko was quite sick, and Chariot would be happy to cover Akko’s classes in addition to hers for the day. It was only one more period of practical magic to teach, after all, and also one more hour she could leave her dear girl to her torment. (She had been hesitant to leave Akko for such a long time while bound in any way, but Akko had asked so nicely, and of course, Akko had the word to break the spells immediately, if it came to that. But Chariot would still worry through every class.)

Akko heard the door finally creak open and instinctively turned to look, the collar chafing her neck, but she had agreed to give her sight away for today, and Chariot’s magic had ensured she would see nothing until the spell was undone. She half-worried it might be some unknown intruder, but even through the arousal clouding her mind and the throbbing between her legs, she trusted her Sensei. Akko’s body strained towards the telltale sound of wooden heels on the hollow floor, hoping that her sensei’s return meant the possibility some relief.

“Sensei,” Akko panted, “please!” Akko pleaded, when Chariot’s steps stopped in front of her. Akko pulled on her arms, trying to free them from the magic that twisted around her wrists. 

“Look at what a mess you’ve made, you naughty girl. Maybe you don’t need my help after all. Are you sure you didn’t come already?”

“No, no, no, Sensei, I’ve been such a good girl for you, please!” Akko cried, tears escaping her eyes at the thought of disappointing her Sensei and being denied relief.

“Well, I guess if you’re that desperate you must be telling the truth,” Chariot mused, as she leaned over to drag a hand up one of Akko’s bare thighs, stopping just short of her center.  
Chariot leaned forward, breath catching on Akko’s ear.  
“But girls that make a mess still need to be punished, first.”  
Akko whined as Chariot pulled away, standing over her prone form. Akko could not see her, but she felt the burn of Chariot’s gaze taking over her body, making a shiver run down her spine. 

Akko looked up as Chariot’s footsteps walked away, hearing her rummage through a wardrobe.  
She could tell it was their collection of toys.  
Unsure of what Chariot was bringing back, she tensed as the footsteps stopped in front of her again.

A quick incantation, and Akko’s arms fell from their position on the wall, still bound together, but free to move.  
“Turn around, Akko.”  
Knowing what her Sensei wanted, she turned to face the wall, scooting back until she could lay her face on the floor, her rear exposed and pushed up towards the ceiling. A cry escaped her as the change in position caused the magic in her to shift, hitting a different spot and making her clench, her wetness dripping now down her leg.

“Good girl.” Chariot bent down to lean over Akko’s back and bit down on her ear lobe. “Since you’ve done so well for me today, you’ll get your favorite,” she whispered, a hand running the rim of the collar around Akko’s neck.  
Akko shivered in anticipation, a moan escaping as she imagined the cane in Chariot’s hand, Chariot in her full teaching attire, her glasses reflecting the candlelight, red hair flowing behind her, and her eyes glinting with sadistic glee.

Akko breathes in, just in time for the first blow to come down in the center of her behind. It was far from hard, a beginning of a warm up, but it is enough to feel the delicious sting and warmth flooding her body. She moans into the blows that follow, growing stronger steadily, and cries out when one hits her hard on the backs of her thighs, the milky unmarked skin turning red, a dark galaxy of bruises blooming underneath. Akko smiles as Chariot switches to cruelly lashing the same spot over and over, the pain slowly growing until it overwhelms her, the sting - was it really pain? Or was it pleasure? -clouding her mind until only the sensations and the presence of her Sensei remain. The curl of magic inside her and the heat that courses through her with each fall of the cane make her toes curl, and she can feel the pressure begin to coil.

It is Chariot’s praise and a possessive tug on her collar that send her over the edge, chanting her Sensei’s name in reverence and gratitude as Chariot pets Akko’s head with one hand, the lash falling in place again with the other as Akko shakes with release.

“Good girl, you suffer so well for me,” Chariot croons, and it sounds like sweet honey, viscous and thick Akko’s ears. Akko is not quite sure what the words mean, but the voice sounds like love and safety. Chariot lays down the cane in favor of her wand, breaking the spells that she had casted over Akko one at a time, gently guiding Akko’s arms around, stretching out the joints stiff from strain but pliant in Akko’s state.

Chariot pulls Akko into her lap, Akko’s head resting on her skirts, and the blanket from their bed floats over to cocoon the younger witch with the wave of her wand.

Akko’s mind is a cloud, fluffy, floating, and coming slowly down as the sensation of Chariot’s hand running through her hair, her warm legs under Akko’s head, and her soft whispers come into her consciousness.

Chariot rubs into Akko’s scalp, and Akko sighs, content and smiling drowsily.  
“Are you back, darling? How do you feel?”  
Akko takes a moment to process the question, words still coming back to her.  
She nuzzles in closer to Chariot and Chariot barely catches the “‘m good.. thank you Sensei.. so perfect” mumbled into her skirts.

Chariot carries the already dozing Akko to their bed, carefully unbuckling the collar and leaving a kiss on the smooth curve of Akko’s neck, before moving up to place a kiss fondly on her lips. She was already lovingly planning Akko’s punishment for leaving her to take care of herself.


End file.
